


We Are You Me

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are You Me

Your eyes are a window to my soul

For we are one, and I see me in you

 

Your breath is a beat of my heart

The air you inhale is expelled through my mouth

 

Your fingers are a set of my own

When you reach for the knife, our hands grasp the hilt

 

Your life is entwined in my own

Like a tangled thread, we cannot break apart

 

Your coarse blade slices through me

As I bleed out, you take your last breath

 

 

 

Sauli lay in Adam’s arms. Neither had a mark on his body. But both were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Neither could live while the other died, and in a shared nightmare, they perished from shock.
> 
>  
> 
> -Make it last line of story or leave as is? Reviews are golden and duct tape is silver:)


End file.
